


Late Night Ponderings

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre wolfstar, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, obliviously gay Sirius, pining remus, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt asking how Sirius masturbates and I ended up writing something slightly different.Sirius doesn't think of anything specifically while he has his private time at night...at least he doesn't think he does...Remus thinks of something he'd rather not think of at all.





	Late Night Ponderings

He never really thought of anything specific when he did it, really. James once told him that when he did it he liked to think about those dirty magazines they had found over the summer in his father’s study, only he would picture Lily Evans’ face on the bodies of the scantily clad witches. Or, James said another time, he would think about the time he and Elisa Pendergast snogged beneath the quidditch stands and she let him put his hand in her knickers.

Sirius figured that made plenty of sense, so the next time the… _need_ …arose when he was lying in bed with the curtains drawn and a carefully placed silencing charm was placed, he lifted his hips and wriggled off his pajama pants and lowered his boxers down to carefully wrap his fingers around the base of his cock, starting off slowly as he always did. He tried to remember how those witches in the magazine looked wearing nothing but their lacy lingerie or less. The way their bodies contorted in ways that Sirius actually thought seemed unnatural and probably not very comfortable…

Thinking about it was honestly more of a distraction he found, so instead he thought about Marlene McKinnon. He had snogged her a fair amount and it was alright, aside from thinking her lips were a tad too sweet and sticky from her lipgloss. She always let him feel her up as well. She had very nice breasts and below her skirt she was smooth and hairless. It felt nice when she, in turn, had slid her hand into his trousers and rubbed her palm over his erection, much like he was doing to himself now. However, she never seemed to grip it tightly enough. She was far too gentle. To emphasize his thoughts, Sirius tightened his own grasp on his cock and jerked himself a few times, tightening at the head and twisting at the base.

Trying to imagine all of these magazine models and fumbling encounters with his female classmates really only made him think too much to really enjoy the sensation of a good wank, so he eventually gave up on focusing on a specific subject and instead he let his mind wander. He would think about the events of the day, like what had happened in Divination when Professor Astrid claimed to see the Grim in his tea leaves and the way Remus had snorted into his own cup, grinning at him with that knowing look in his eye as they both laughed at the irony of it.

He felt heat rise in his face, remembering how warm the laughter had felt, and his hand around his cock sped up a little.

Then he thought of later that afternoon at lunch. Lunch had been particularly splendid today. The food wasn’t any different, not that Sirius could really place a finger on, but there had been chocolate pudding. He remembered because Remus had this habit of refusing to let any of it go to waste, so he would run his finger along the bottom of the bowl, gathering the remains of the sweet substance and bringing it to his lips, Sirius noticed that Remus’ lips looked like they weren’t as sticky as Marlene’s and he wished she would stop wearing that stupid gooey gloss. Remus’ pink tongue darted out to lick his finger clean while he carried on his conversation with Peter about some Muggle comic book. Then he put the finger fully into his mouth, thin and slightly chapped lips enclosed snugly. He had pulled his finger out so slowly, as slowly as Sirius’ hand was now moving from the base to the tip of his cock. Remus closed his eyes and hummed blissfully and when he released his finger it was clean and wet and glistening.

With a frustrated groan, Sirius released his prick and brought his own hand to his mouth and licked his palm before putting it back to work.

After the rest of their classes and dinner were over, the marauders had had big plans for a prank. Just as they were about to set off the dungbombs at the entrance to Filch’s office, the caretaker himself had rounded the corner and the four of them made a run for it, splitting up down the hall way to throw him off. The full moon had only been two days before and Remus was having trouble keeping up. He stopped, leaning against the stone wall and panting for breath (Sirius’ own breath was starting to pick up now as he used his other hand to roll his balls in his palm). Sirius had skidded to a stop and turned back, but Remus waved him off.

“Go on, Pads. I’ll take the heat this time. You don’t need another detention.”

Sirius was about to take his friend’s advice, give Remus his thanks for taking one for the team and keep running, but he could hear Filch’s footsteps heading towards them. He had grabbed Remus by the sleeve of his robes and pulled him along, quickly rounding a corner and pulling the other boy into a small, empty storage closet. They had hidden in this closet before, but they had both grown a bit since and there was very little room. They were pressed close together, both laughing silently. Remus’ breath was so hot against the back of his neck. His heart was beating so hard in his chest from adrenaline and when they heard Filch pass by the closet they both held their breath to keep from laughing.

Sirius held his breath now, heart quickening again as he stroked himself.

 Remus was always so warm, he noticed. He had noticed it many times before, but especially in such a tight space where Remus was pressed against his back. Sirius didn’t mind it. In fact he was often very cold in the drafty, dark castle and it felt rather nice when Remus would share his warmth, almost like being covered in a big, warm blanket that smelled like pine and books and chocolate. Remus smelled nice…he’d have to ask his friend what sort of shampoo he used…

When they got back to Gryffindor tower, all four of them sweating and out of breath and reeling in their victory of having gotten away from such a close call, Remus announced that he was going to shower before bed. James and Peter didn’t mind collapsing onto their beds after a simple cleaning spell to rid themselves of the sweat and dirt, but Remus always wanted to be clean.

Sirius had gone to brush his teeth just as Remus was stepping out of the shower. Sirius could see him standing behind himself in the mirror. He had a towel around his waist and droplets of water clung to his pale, scarred chest. Sirius had seen the scars many times, of course. He knew that Remus hated them, but the werewolf had stopped trying to hide around them after they started accompanying him during the full moon. Sirius rather liked Remus’ scars. He noticed that those scars were a frequent late-night-pondering he had while he wanked, but he didn’t really think anything of it. They were just very fascinating to him. There was one very long, thin one that started toward the center of Remus’ chest and ran across his left pectoral.

As if on it’s own, Sirius’ hand that had been fondling his balls came up to his own chest and he let his forefinger trace over the exact path that that scar took on his friend’s body. He shivered when it brushed across his nipple and he took an extra moment to circle the nub and pinch it, gasping as he did and arching his hips a little.

Another of Remus’ scars that always stuck out in Sirius’ mind was a particularly large one that seemed to wrap around his hip. He let his hand rub at his own hip, wondering how far that scar went. It disappeared beneath the towel around the other boy’s waist so Sirius had never gotten a good look at exactly where it ended, but in his head he thought maybe it  would reach all the way down Remus’ thigh, and he began to rub his own thigh in small circles to the same rhythm he was still jerking his cock.

Remus had smiled at him in the mirror’s reflection and the next thing Sirius remembered was choking on the toothpaste he had had in his mouth. Strange.

Remus came over and patted him on the back, asking if he was alright and he quickly nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, saying he was fine. Still looking a little concerned, the smile returned to Remus’ face and he thanked Sirius for having come back to help him back in the corridor. There was that warmth again as Remus’ hand squeezed his shoulder and his thumb briefly stroked him there.

Sirius let out a strangled moan as his fist squeezed his cock and he brushed his thumb over the leaking slit. He felt just as warm now, all of that heat building in his stomach and he jerked himself faster.

He had smiled back at his friend and brushed off the gratitude. It hadn’t been that big of a deal.

Remus shrugged. “Well, either way, I appreciate it.” Another shy little Remus smile. The kind of smile he didn’t often share with other people. The kind that actually reached his bright amber eyes, which were still a little yellow around the edges and held Sirius’ gaze for just a moment too long. Just long enough that Sirius could see how much they resembled burning embers.

“Good night Sirius.” Remus had said then, still smiling and Sirius shuddered. There was something about how his name sounded whenever Remus said it that always made him shiver.

“ _Fuck_.” Sirius swore as that same shiver ran down his body now. He threw his head back, his fist working furiously over his cock until finally he came hard, his mind on the way that himself had said goodnight back to his friend, and how he rather enjoyed saying his name in return. “ _Remus_!”

-

Remus hated his body. He hated being too thin, even though he devoured twice the amount of food other boys his age did, he hated being covered from head to toe is terrible, ugly scars and most of all he hated how his body betrayed him time and time again, ripping itself apart and putting itself back together each month.

Because of this, Remus hated to give his body any sort of pleasure. Why should he, when all his body ever did was cause him pain and turmoil? However, some things were just unavoidable, being a teenage boy full of hormones. It also didn’t help that being a werewolf made those urges even stronger.

He would try to ignore it, that dull ache and throb between his legs that always came around at the worst possible time and sometimes he could will it away by thinking of something unappealing like the flobberworms they had had to handle in Care For Magical Creatures that day, and how their slimy mucus had gotten everywhere. He tried to focus on just how fowl the creatures had been, but then he remembered how James, looking to get back at Sirius for ruining his favorite Puddlemere jersey, had snuck up behind the other boy and wiped the slime on his hands all over his friend’s shirt. Sirius didn’t get angry as James had planned, though. Instead he had shrugged and smirked and announced to the class that they could thank James Potter before he shed his shirt completely and spent the rest of the class topless with the sun shining down on his well toned chest.

Remus’ cock twitched with interest, despite his attempt to recall just how horrid the flobberworm mucus had smelled. It was no use, because he hadn’t been paying attention to anything other than his half naked friend for the rest of the class.

He bit his lip as his cock throbbed impatiently. It was bad enough that he wanted to touch himself at all, let alone that it was thoughts of his best friend that made it nearly impossible not to. Reluctantly he shoved his hand down his pajama pants and tried to think of something, anything, else.

He had sat beside Mary Macdonald in Divination that afternoon. Mary was a nice girl. She was very pretty and she had actually kissed him once on a trip to Hogsmeade after he found her being bullied by some Slytherins and he hit them with a tongue swelling hex. It was pleasant enough and she was fun to think about.

It had been stiflingly hot in Divination and they had been sitting very close, looking over their tea cups and trying to read the leaves. A few times Remus glanced up and got a decent view of her cleavage. Not bad.

A dramatic gasp from their Professor had distracted him from Mary’s chest and he turned to see the woman holding Sirius’ cup in one hand and clutching her own chest with the other.

“My dear boy, I’m afraid it’s the grim!”

Remus had snorted into his own cup when Sirius grinned broadly at the Professor and said “oh? You don’t say…”

“Mr. Black, the Grim is very serious!”

“Very _Sirius_ indeed, Professor.” Sirius had said, nodding gravely even as his silvery grey eyes glinted with humor that no one but the four of them would understand.

He caught Remus’ eye and winked. Remus’ heart skipped.

At lunch he always tried to avoid looking at Sirius, because the boy had a habit of eating his meals too quickly (a habit formed from wanting to be excused from the table as quickly as possible to get away from his family while he was growing up) and would spend the rest of the time fiddling with his wand, running his elegant, long fingers up and down the length of it much like what Remus was currently doing to his own cock.

He had tried to engage himself in a conversation about the latest issue of The Flash with Peter while he finished the last of the chocolate pudding, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Sirius doing it. He could see the way those fingers wrapped around his wand and slid over the smooth wood. Before he knew it, Remus realized he had his own chocolate- covered finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in an exact replica of what he would like to be doing to certain parts of Sirius’ body.

He whimpered pathetically, feeling ashamed as he brought that same finger to his mouth now and sucked it in deep as his other hand continued to work his cock.

It only got harder, figuratively and literally as the case may be, when his mind flashed forward to later that evening when he and Sirius had crammed themselves in a small storage closet to hide from Filch. Being so close to Sirius had been torture and all he wanted to was bury his face in the boy’s neck and kiss and lick and bite him there, mark him as his own. He held his breath to contain the possessive growl he felt forming in his throat as he used every last bit of self control he had to not push his friend up against the wall and grind their hips together. He was lucky enough as it was that Sirius couldn’t feel how hard he was simply by being this close.

He was thankful for the excuse to shower when they returned to the dorm and the cold stream of water definitely helped but when he stepped out of the stall, there was Sirius, smiling at him in the mirror with toothpaste clinging to his bottom lip like an invitation for Remus to lick it off.

So now here he was, lying in bed and jerking off while sucking on his own finger while he thought of the only thing in the world that made his body ache with pleasure rather than pain. His best friend who was probably sleeping in the next bed over, completely unaware that every little thing he did drove Remus mad with desire. His hand flew faster and faster over his cock as the pressure began to build and he bit down hard on his fist to keep from crying out his friend’s name.

And maybe it was his post-orgasm clouded mind playing tricks on him, but he thought maybe he heard a breathy gasp of “ _Remus!_ ” From the next bed over.

 


End file.
